


Red Hawks and Silver Wolves

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [11]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily walks the fine line between professional and personal. One slip could mean trouble, for more then just her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hawks and Silver Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics used: Jellyhead by Crush & Free your Mind by En Vogue

Red Hawks and Silver Wolves  
By PhantomChajo

It had been several days since she arrived. So far everything was going smoothly. She noted that everyone tended to stick to themselves, unless you grew up with them or something had happened to bring you closer together. But even then, you had to watch your back. The Motto on Fense was 'Anything is for sale' after all.

Looking for something to do after she learned the general layout of the place, she wondered though the Marketplace. She would pick up old electronics and tech gizmos that were dead or in the process of dieing and take them back to her place to tinker with. Once they were repaired and working again, she'd return to the Marketplace and sell them or trade them for other needed items.

Rebecca 'Red' Hawkins got the reputation as a techie wizard when it came to small things. She also got the reputation of being a no nonsense woman that didn't take kindly to advances by anyone. Especial pimps looking to add a new girl to their stables.

It was her skills in electronics that brought about the meeting between TimeStopper and her. He had an old game console that was messing up more often then not and he wanted it fixed. She had the know how to fix it and wanted tickets to the sold out show. Which just happened to be in two days time.

Red was just getting ready to have a bite to eat when the buzzer she installed on the door went off. With a grumble she got up and went to check. A kid a little shorter then her, with bright red hair was at the door. In his hands he had what looked to be some type of box. She blinked, then blinked again before opening it. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"You fix things right?" The kid asked.

"Last time I checked I did. Why?" she asked back.

"Can ya fix this?" he asked holding up the game console.

Now she recognized the accent and the hair. "Probably. But can you pay kid?"

"Of course!" he snorted. "I do work ya know."

"At what? Being a punk?" she laughed, not yet taking the game player.

"I'm wif the Mob." He said somewhat proudly. "I'm TimeStopper!"

"Bullshit. Your just a kid." Red said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"I can prove it." He stated.

"The do so." She shot back.

"Al'right. Take a gander at them there blokes and watch." He smirked turning around to look at the people he indicated. He did something she couldn't see and next thing that happens is that they freeze in time. Along with everyone around them.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

"Now do ya believe me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now what do you want fixed?"

"This," he said, once more holding up the game console. "I get about 15 minutes worth of game in and it fritz's out. Don't even save like it should, nor does it load."

She held her hand out and took it, looking it over. "Come in and close the door."

"Wow," he said entering and looking around. "Not bad, what it cost ya?" He sat down on one of the chairs she pointed to. "Oh.. you'll probably hear it around the place, so I might as well tell ya now. Me name's Ricky."

"Ricky?!" she gave him a look.

"It's me name, got a problem with that?" he shot back, crossing his arms and giving her that baby gangster look.

"No..just surprised that's all. Would have thought it would be something else, Like Templar or such," she shrugged pulling out the tools she would need from a well cared for case. "Most of what I had."

He snorted, "Me Mum wasn't that cruel." He quickly changed the subject. "Just 'ow did ya get the money? and where'd ya learn to do that stuff." Ricky asked, watching as she pulled the game console apart and went though it.

"I use to work at Hawk Haven." Red said.

"No Shit'en, Bugger off!" Ricky said in disbelief.

Red just smirked. "No lie. Was part of the staff, use to have to do odd errands. The old buzzard gave me his card to get stuff for him since he never had time. He never noticed the goods didn't total the amount missing."

"Tha' still don't explain 'ow ya know that stuff," he said pointing out how she just seemed to whiz though the electronics without a problem.

"I was suppose to be the Tech there. Till the Wonder twins showed up that is," she said with a growl.

"Blimey." Ricky said, scratching at the back of his head.

"Yeah. All done." Red said a moment later, putting the console back together.

"What do I owe ya?" he asked.

"How about a pair of tickets to the show?"

"..Umm what show?" he asked in freigned innocence.

"THE show. Hellany show. I'd like to see the band play. I've heard the bootlegs going around. And everyone knows you're the drummer for the group." Red commented sitting back. "soo.. either cough up some cash or cough up the tickets kid."

"Aawww maan." He whined softly. "I aint got either on me."

"Then you don't get your game."

"Ya know I could just freeze time on ya." He said.

"And I'd put the word out on you so fast your head would spin like the slots at the Casino if you did." Red arched an eyebrow at him. She'd found out what that meant the first day she was here.

"ow Long?" Ricky asked wincing.

"One day." Red stated.

"Bloody hell!" he groused. "Al'right, al'right. I'll be back in a bit then."

It took Ricky several hours to track down Zan. When he found her, she was just back from the Penal Planet run and was unloading the cases of stuff from the HummingBird.

"Zan? I gotta ask a favor.." Ricky started, his hands tucked into his back pockets as he kicked a rock between his feet.

"Uh-oh, what now?" She asked, stopping to look at the young man, an eyebrow arched. "You haven't gotten anyone in trouble have you?" She knew he was chasing after a girl and the thought that he might have caught her and gotten her in trouble crossed her mind.

"No!" he looked up, "no not like that!" he muttered looking away again. "No.. I need ta ask if ya got any tickets left"

"Tickets? You mean to the show?" she asked, closing up the HummingBird. "Yeah, I got a pair left. Why?"

"Umm can I Can I have them?" he asked.

"Whhyyyy?" she asked, drawing out the word.

"I need ta pay Red," muttering once again.

"Ricky? Why would Snagglepuss want tickets? He don't need them to get into the Casino." Zan pointed out.

Ricky burst out laughing. "Wrong Red! I need ta Pay Rebecca, she goes by Red. She's a techie. I got her to fix one of me old games and well" he shrugged, "she wants either a pair of tickets or a ticket and the rest in cash. The money I got, the tickets I don't." he said as he helped her carry the cases down to her office as he spoke.

"Ah, I see now. Already gave all yours out? Or sold them?" it wasn't like she minded if he did. Everyone in the band got five pairs of tickets each to do with as they please. She had used one pair in a bet, and gave three other pairs away.

"Sold most of them, bartered the rest," he admitted.

She thought about it for a few then shrugged. "Not like I have anyone to be keeping them for. So yeah, you can have them."

"Great! Thanks a Million! You're the best, ya know that?" He grinned.

"So I'm told." She snorted as she sat down at her desk to dig them out. "Here. Now get out of here Brat." She laughed as he snatched them and ran out the door. "Kids." She snorted shaking her head as she got down to work.

When Ricky got back to Red's place, she was working on something or other for someone else so he had to wait till she was finished. He waited till the other person left before going in. "Got ya payment," he said.

"About time Kid," Red said as she cleaned up the table.

"Come on, cut me some slack 'ere," he groused.

"I aint in this for charity work," she pointed out.

"Now ya starting ta sound like 'Ardware."

"I'm nothing like that troll," Red said angrily.

Ricky rolled his eyes at her. "Ya want ya payment? Cause I want me game."

"Yeah, hand it over," she said holding out her hand, motioning for him to give it to her.

"'here. Half cash and the ticket."

She took it, counting the cash before stashing it away and then looked the ticket over. As Ricky was reaching for his game, she grabbed his wrist. "Trying to pull a fast one kid?" indicating the markings on the ticket. The ticket was black with a silver outline of a wolf on it.

"It's good," he said. "Phantom gave it to me."

"Phantom?" Red asked. "Why would a woman like that just give you a ticket?"

"Cause she's like that. Each of the tickets were marked. Hers has the silver wolf. Mine has a clock face on it. Trench's has a dragon, Melodia's is a note and Crystal's is a, well, crystal. Are ya satisfied?"

"It will do," Red said letting go of his wrist and sitting back in her chair. "Now get out of here. I got business to take care of."

The next day at the Casino, everyone was gathered to go though last minute details. The song list had been adjusted a little, nothing big. All the gear had been set up on the stage, the lighting corrected as well as tested. The last thing that needed to be done was the sound check before the show. Their drinks had already been arranged and when they were to be brought out.

The Casino was closed two hours before the show to get everything finished. Hardware had graciously, after being paid that is, agreed to take care of all the tech needs for the show. Mumbo Jumbo and Buzzsaw were acting as bouncers for the night. What was surprising was that PokerFace managed to have T-shirts made and had them ready to sell at the door. Since over half the band was known criminals, PokerFace had dubbed them 'The Renegades of Limbo' or ROL for short. The T-shirts were black and had the five designs for each of the members. The silver wolf in the center surrounded by a clock face, a musical note, a dragon and a crystal.

A half hour before the show is suppose to start, the doors to the Casino are re-opened. But only the people that have tickets are allowed in. There was very few tickets available for purchase at the door, and they were almost twice as much compared to the ones bought earlier.

The band was in the back room, prepping for the show. Each one had their own little routine they used. Crystal and Trench were curled up together on a sofa, Ricky was playing one of his games, Mel was watching Ricky as she ran her fingers over an imaginary keyboard and Zan was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed listening to everything going on about her.

As for costumes, each had their own style also. Mel, Ricky and Crystal all wore more showy, flashy versions of what they used normally. Trench wore leather chaps over black trunks, an open vest, and what looked like a lot of bondage style gear. Zan wore black leather pants that flared open at the calf, a white button up shirt, black leather vest and a long silver-gray trench coat over it all. She also wore her hat.

About fifteen minutes before the show, PokerFace came strolling into the back room. "Well ladies and gents, the place is filling up rather nicely. It looks to be a good night for bring in the money," he said as he swung his walking cane about in a circle. His eyes rolled around to the $ signs. He was in a good mood tonight.

"Should be," Zan said not opening her eyes. "IF things go right that is."

"Oh, they will, they will," he said as he turned to walk back out. Pausing in the door he added, "Oh, Mon*Star the Planet Master will be here tonight. He just arrived and is taking his seat. Places everyone in five minutes." Then he was gone.

"Aw bloody hell!" Ricky groaned, dropping the controller as he lost the game.

"Take it easy Ricky," Zan said sitting up. "Once the music gets going ignore him. We're not here for him, we're here for the people out there."

"Easy for you to say. He's going to be expecting me to be in his bed tonight." Mel said with a frown.

"What do you see in him?" Crystal asked getting up off of Trench's lap and stretching.

"I don't see anything anymore" Mel said softly.

"Leave it be, Luv," Trench said also standing up and stretching.

"But.."

"Enough you two. Leave it be for now. We have a show to put on," Zan said standing. "Time to take our places." She waved everyone forward, taking up the rear as they made their way to the stage.

Once they were in place, Zan signaled Hardware to cue up the lights and sound system. With the curtains still up, PokerFace came out onto the stage. Holding his hands up he waited till the crowd had died down.

"Ladies and Gentles of Limbo. Welcome to the Starship Casino! Tonight we are honored by that rather popular Fense Band, The Renegades of Limbo!"

A wild cheer went up as PokerFace quickly left the stage. A moment later a deep thrumming could be heard as cords were struck on a base guitar, in time with it was a deep brass bell. It was already setting a steady rhythm for the crowd to clap along with. Over the speakers a deep base voice echoed.

~"Throw your hands in the air and wave them around like you just don't care."~

The lights went out throwing the place in darkness as the curtain went up just before they exploded back on again in a shower of sparks and a screaming wail of guitars and keyboards. The show had started with a fast pace, energetic beat. Together or separately, the band was rocking the casino that night. Before the first song was done, Mon*Star was tapping his finger against the arm of the chair and somewhere in the mass of beings, Red was also getting into the music. Up in the rafters, a pair of mechanical birds sat, watching and listening. No one noticed them there. Everyone was too busy listening and watching the show.

At some point, Red managed to make it to the front of the stage where she had a very good view of all that was going on. It was during one of the songs that featured a long solo of the keys that she started to take a sip of her drink when a hand caught hers. She glanced up meeting the blue-gray eyes of Phantom herself.

Zan had knelt down at the edge of the stage and caught the woman's hand as she was about to take a sip. With a wink and a grin, Zan took the drink in one hand, still holding the red-heads hand in the other and took a long drink, nearly empting the container. When she was done, she lifted the woman's captured hand up to her lips and placed a cold wet kiss against her palm before returning the nearly empty glass back in the hand that had originally held it. She let out a throaty laugh at the indignant look she got as she went back to playing.

Red couldn't help but shiver as Phantom kissed her palm. It felt like electricity went through her and she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything at all. When the drink was returned to her she took a look and frowned. It was nearly empty! 'Damn it, she owes me a drink! That cost a fortune as it was,' Red thought to herself as she heard Phantom laugh before going back to playing.

By the end of the show, some two and a half hours later, most everyone was at least slightly tipsy. Those that were very drunk and tried to start anything got booted out of the Casino long ago by Mumbo Jumbo or Buzzsaw. Mon*Star himself was even a little on the inebriated side.

Being past the Light Year Limit meant alcohol was accessible in the Casino. A fact that PokerFace took advantage of. After all, if a customer was drunk, then they tended to spend more money at the gambling tables. So that meant the more one gambled, the cheaper the drink was.

Once the show was over, only about half the people left. The other stuck around for the after show party that was going on. It didn't matter either that half the band was gone right after the show. The only ones left were Phantom and Melodia. Both of whom were sitting at the bar talking quietly.

Red finally tracked Phantom down nearly an hour after the show. She reached over and tapped Phantom on the shoulder, "You owe me a drink."

"Hmm?" Phantom asked turning to look at the person that tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, you," then chuckled.

"Yeah, me. You owe me a drink since you took mind during the show," Red said with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest.

Melodia chuckled as she lifted her glass. "Stealing Phantom? Shame on you."

Phantom Snorted at Melodia then signaled the bartender to get Red what ever she wanted. "So, enjoy the show?"

"It was ok."

Phantom choked on her drink and Melodia started laughing at Phantom's expression, pounding Phantom on her back. Once she was able to breath again she wheezed. "Damned critics."

Red was grinning into her drink. 'Score, Take THAT!'

'?' came a sleepy echo.

'Sorry lil bro.' She sent

's'ok' came the response before vanishing again into sleep.

Phantom grumbled softly into her drink as Melodia still laughed. When it died down suddenly Phantom looked up into the mirror behind the bar. "Damn, rolling red thunder at 10 o'clock," she muttered. "You going to be ok?" she asked leaning over to Melodia.

"Yeah.. don't worry about me. I should be Ok tonight. You take care and I'll see you later," Melodia said back as she got up and turned to intercept Mon*Star "Hi boss. All ready to go." Grabbing his arm and trying to get him to stop and go another direction was like trying to stop a speeding tanker with a model rocket engine. Impossible.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Mon*Star asked in his slightly slurred, gravely voice. He was eyeing Phantom up and down like a side of prime beef or a hooker that was offering their goods.

Red couldn't help but shudder at the waves of lust/desire that rolled off Mon*Star. All of it was aimed at Phantom. She slowly shifted away like everyone else was doing while around Mon*Star. Getting out of his way.

"You put on a pretty good show up there. Perhaps we can arrange a heh heh heh Priiivaate show at Brim*Star," he continued as he got closer and closer till he was practically looming over the seated Phantom. He tried to pin her up by placing his hands on either side of her and leaning down to get closer, but as he did, somehow she slipped out from under him.

"Sorry, don't do those type private shows," Phantom said with barely hidden disgust and revulsion in her voice. "And I need to go speak with PokerFace about some stuff." She nodded to Melodia then vanished into the crowd.

Mon*Star stood up straight and watched Phantom disappear. He reached up and rubbed the back of his armored fist over his 'mouth' and grunted. "Don't worry. You'll be in my bed and screaming one day. Mark my words." He then snapped his fingers and another drink was there for him. He tossed it back in one gulp then carelessly tossed it over his shoulder before moving off, grabbing Melodia along the way.

Red shook her head trying to clear the miasma of foul emotions that had made their way past her empathic shields. She turned back to the bar and sighed as she looked down into her drink. Things were getting more complicated by the day. She would have a lot to report to the Commander in the next few days, that was for sure.

When Red got back to her place that morning, she sat down at the table with a small flip top computer and started typing away. Once she was finished with the report she activated the coding program and sat there, clicking certain keys when needed. Once it was finished, she hooked up the printer and started it printing. The actual report was only a page long. But once the program was finished, it was over 6 pages of long ramblings and general gossip and nothing of interest stories. She folded it up and tucked it into an envelope then sealed it. Hand written on the front was the address. 'Uncle Max' Inmate #2842 C/O Penal Planet 10. Next time she went to the marketplace, she would drop it off at Phantom's office to be delivered with the next outgoing batch of packages. She couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all.

Over the next few days things progressed not quite smoothly. When Red went to drop off the letter, Phantom wasn't there, so she had to use the drop box. She had no customers that day and had to take a detour thanks to a brawl in the main hallway.

The following day, she went looking though the Marketplace for more things to fix and re-sell when she saw Yessman and Mumbo Jumbo headed in the direction of where she lived. Her first thought was that she had been caught so she snuck back. When she got to her place everything was fine, but she found Ricky's door tilted to one side, one of the hinges was busted. There was no one about outside. Everyone had scattered.

She cautiously peeked around the door frame and saw Ricky sitting on the floor, gathering the pieces of what looked to be several games together. Most of the place was a wreck. Quite frankly she was shocked. "Hey kid, you ok?" she asked.

Ricky jumped up startled pretty badly. "Oh it's you Red.." He looked around, his hair in his face and he never looked at her. "Yeah, I'm ok I guess." He went back to gathering the pieces up then started to pick up the rest of the scattered and broken objects.

"You don't sound it," Red commented, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around. "and it looks like a tornado hit this place. What happened?"

"Nothing!" he said rather quickly and defensively. "Nothing happened.."

"Bullshit."

"Just go away Red," Ricky said, standing up again and heading to the small bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She looked around once more before shaking her head and leaving. If he didn't want help, then there was nothing she could do for him. When she got back to her place, she started to sit down and make out a report but stopped half way though. What right did she have to interfere with his private life? Sure he was a known and wanted criminal, but what happened that day had happened on Fense, out of the public eye. It was an internal dispute between two or more mob members. She hit the delete key and erased it all.

Some time later that evening the door buzzer sounded. She got up to answer it and found no one waiting at her door. With a frown, she cautiously opened her door and looked around. A box was sitting there, filled with what looked like all the game console pieces in it and a envelope. Frowning she picked it up and took it inside, closing the door.

She never saw the shadowy figure standing down and across the hall watching.

Red pondered a moment at the ghost sensation of satisfaction she got when she closed the door. Shaking her head she set the box on the table and pulled the envelop out. Inside was a note. 'If you can fix this stuff, then do so. Here's the money up front. When your done, do what you want with it.' Sure enough, there was nearly twice the money needed to repair it, plus a club pass dated for the next evening.

Somehow Zan found out about how all of Ricky's game consoles were destroyed by Yessman and Mumbo Jumbo. It added another mark to the long list of grievances against the Mob. Or rather the top two Mobsters. She knew what she bought him as a birthday gift and what he had already. All it took was a little searching to find the older consoles. She placed an order for two of each. It would be a few weeks before they would come in though. And that meant a trip to Bedlama.

That evening as the band gathered at the club to perform, she glanced at Ricky. He had on a pair of sunglasses. Shaking her head she didn't say anything. It was a silent understanding between them all that 'things' happened. 'Things' that one day would get changed, but at the moment was nearly impossible to do anything about. "Alright, you guys know the line up for the night?"

They all nodded or responded. It was some of the older songs that they had put together for club nights. The newer stuff they preformed at the Casino. Everyone was dressed casually nothing fancy, though Crystal, Melodia and TimeStopper all wore their 'Working' outfits. There was no need to give away all the secrets yet. Tonight's performance though would center around the others instead of Zan. Her voice still wasn't quite up to par.

As they went out on stage, Zan managed to pick Red out of the crowd that was hanging at the foot of the stage. She couldn't help but smirk. For someone who thought the band was 'ok' she sure seemed to enjoy the show.

The crowd knew something was up when it was Melodia and Crystal that took center stage instead of Phantom. The lights dimmed as the spots came up, the crowd quieting.

~So what if your jeans are torn~  
~They've been torn since Bros were cool~  
~I wanted you for a little while~  
~You got it wrong by a million miles~  
~Big deal what a thrill what a let down~  
~Kissing in your car~  
~When I should have been out~  
~I want the Prodigy really loud~  
~I want it all right now~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

~In the slow lane~  
~Never change the way that I feel~  
~Go home never know never be real~  
~Cause not one thing you said was true~  
~I'm gonna find somebody new~  
~Make up break up always the same~  
~Get out what about you and me~  
~Say i've been hanging around you too long~  
~When summer comes I'm gone~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

~I wanna be flying in the clear sky~  
~I wanna be diving in the blue~  
~I gotta be out in the evening~  
~Jellyhead without you~  
~Without you~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

~Over and over I feel it~  
~Boyfriend you're alone~  
~You must be out of your mind~  
~Jellyhead, you've really blown it~

((Crush - Jellyhead))

Red was stunned that Melodia had such a good voice. Not to mention could play. Not the screeching one she used when she was out doing crimes or battling the SilverHawks. She was slowly discovering that the various members of the Mob were people with private lives, hopes, fears and dreams. Nothing what so ever like the public sees when they are out and about.

What was suppose to be a simple undercover assignment was turning out to be much more. She no longer was exactly sure what she should report. Other then the normal things like what to watch for and who to keep an eye on that is.

Every time she looked up, she seemed to make eye contact with Phantom. Even if it was just briefly, she felt something. Something she couldn't name that sent tingles down her spine. 'Maybe it's just a echo of Will's emotions' she thought to herself. She shook her head to try and clear it, pushing her way through the crowd towards the bar. She really needed a drink about now.

The entire show seemed to be more upbeat dance and club music. Different from the hard core rock that was put on at the Casino. Less glamour and glitter, more down to earth.

As she sat at the bar, she nursed the drink cautiously. It was pretty strong stuff. A lot better then the swill that was served at the casino, and a lot cheaper too. There was no way that this stuff was made on Fense. The club did too much business to even bother with buying the home brewed concoctions most people seemed to try and make.

Before Red realized it, the band was on the last song of the night. Once again, Melodia was singing, but this time Crystal was also singing with her. The duet was well timed and made a lot of sense. Almost as if they were trying to get a message across.

~I wear tight clothing and high heel shoes~  
~It doesn't make me a prostitute~  
~I like rap music wear hip-hop clothes~  
~That doesn't mean that I'm sellin dope~  
~Oh my please forgive me for having~  
~straight hair~  
~It doesn't mean there's another blood in~  
~my heirs~  
~I might date another race or color~  
~Doesn't mean I don't like my strong~  
~black brothers~

~free your mind and the rest will follow,~  
~be colorblind, don't be so shallow~  
~(before you read me you gotta learn how to see me)~  
~free your mind and the rest will follow,~  
~be colorblind, don't be so shallow~  
~(before you read me you gotta learn how to see me)~

~So I'm a sista~  
~Buy things with cash~  
~That really doesn't mean that all my~  
~credit is bad,~  
~So why dispute me and waste my time,~  
~Because you think that the price is too~  
~high for me~  
~I can't look without being watched~  
~You rang my buy before I made up my,~  
~mind~  
~Oh now attitude why even bother~  
~I can't change your mind you can't~  
~change my color~

~free your mind and the rest will follow,~  
~be colorblind, don't be so shallow~  
~(before you read me you gotta learn how to see me)~  
~free your mind and the rest will follow,~  
~be colorblind, don't be so shallow~  
~(before you read me you gotta learn how to see me)~

((En Vogue - Free your Mind))

"Thank you and Good Night Fense!" Melodia and Crystal said together. Then the entire band took their bows and the stage lights went black as the crowds cheered. Several minutes later, the house lights went back up and everyone took to the dance floor.

Red was still sitting at the bar a half an hour later when everyone emerged from the back. Phantom was the first to come out, followed by Melodia and TimeStopper. There was no sign of Crystal and Trench. Of the three, TimeStopper took off to the Gaming Room where there was a new game apparently that had just arrived. Melodia and Phantom headed towards the bar. Apparently in a conversation.

"Remember our deal." Melodia was saying.

"I know, I know." Phantom replied in an off hand manner. "Whisky," she told the bartender, then turned back to Melodia, "So? My place or yours? I don't mind sharing the bed with Jamie if it's yours."

"A Black Cherry Wine Cooler Mike" Melodia ordered. "Yeah, my place is best. I know how you can get sometimes. Not like I mind but.." She shrugged.

Phantom laughed. "Your no fun sometimes." She dodged a swat from Melodia. "Hey, I respect your choices."

For some reason, Red couldn't help the sudden flash of jealous that passed though her mind. It was totally unexpected, not to mention way out of place for her. She turned her head slightly to watch the pair. Red could have sworn that Phantom had just winked at her. The pair got their drinks and stared to walk away. Something about a pool game before going. That's when she felt the unmistakable feeling of someone having pinched her on the ass. She whipped her head around and glared. No one was close enough. Except Phantom who was walking away, chuckling about something.

Over the next two weeks, every time Red turned around, went somewhere or was doing something, Phantom was there, mentioned or showed up in passing. It was starting to get very frustrating as well as annoying as hell for her.

In her twice weekly reports, she kept to the basics. Adding in only vital information. There was no need to mention seeing Melodia stopping by at Ricky's place and not leaving till sometime the next day. Or seeing a brown haired woman leave with him when no one else entered.

At the same time she was dealing with the reports, she was kept up to date with things going on at Hawk Haven and the goings on of the other 'Hawks thanks to the bond she had with her brother. It seemed that Hotwing was getting a little frustrated that she hadn't returned from the assignment yet.

'Honestly sis, what do you see in him?' Will asked one evening. He was off duty and stretched out in his bed.

'Why do you care?' Red asked back. She was also in her bed.

When both were relaxed and didn't have to deal with distractions amongst other things, they didn't need to strain to reach the long distance.

'Heeellooo.. I AM your brother. I worry about you,' he added in the mental image of someone knocking on her forehead to see if anyone was home.

'I don't see it as being any of your business. My sex life is my own,' she shot back.

'Don't rub it in,' he snorted. 'at least your getting some game time in.'

'Hardly. Leo is good for a distraction and a quick romp between the sheets. Otherwise there isn't anything there to cheer about. There's no give or take. Other then I give and he takes that is,' she snorted back.

'Then why..' he started to ask, then decided it was better not to ask. 'um.. never mind. Forget I asked..' he turned his head and glanced at the clock. 'Early shift tomorrow. I should get going. Keep in touch Em. Night.'

'I will lil bro, night.' She replied back. She felt his mental touch fade. A few minutes later she rolled over and went to sleep her own self.

The second Casino concert was just as wild and rocking and the first. Not to mention once more sold out. But this time PokerFace got the idea to use a couple of warehouses and set them up as a simal-cast shows. The tickets to those were a lot cheaper, but one didn't get the same feeling as a live concert either. No booze, no gambling, other then what one brought with one self that is.

Several of the SilverHawks managed to slip in to the warehouse parties to watch the show. They were off duty so not much could really be said about their activities. Though when they got back, they got a pretty nasty look from Quicksilver. It was all the lieutenant could do without getting chewed out himself.

The Club show that followed was different from what was the norm for the band. There had been a clash between the Mob and the SilverHawks over something. No one had been captured, but that didn't mean nothing went wrong. The rumors that the Mob had spread said that several of the 'hawks were down for the count. But other rumors said the Mob had been trounced pretty good this time. Buzzsaw was totaled and had to be pieced together again. Nothing was said about any of the others.

Red was sitting at a table listening to the band up on stage. She frowned noting that there was only four of them instead of the normal five, and that Crystal was using a guitar instead of the keyboard.

"Mind if I join you?" asked someone.

Red looked up surprised to see Melodia standing there. "uh.. no, not at all. Why aren't you on stage with the others?"

Melodia shrugged, holding up a bandage wrapped hand. "Can't play till this heals up."

Red's frown deepened. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's called the price of life in the Mob." Melodia said with a shrug again. "Guess flyboy got pissed he got caught by me and the others when he went undercover. I was an easier target then Zan."

"Zan?" Red asked.

"Come on, you mean you don't know?" Melodia asked then started to laugh. "As much as she has been flirting with you these past few weeks and you don't know her name yet? Boy are you dense. Zan is Phantom, Phantom is Zan."

Red blinked at Melodia. "What do you mean? Flirting with me.."

"Geese! You really are buried in your work or are you just that dense? Listen to the music silly, watch how she acts when she's around you, and notice she brushes off all the offers she gets. She's flirting with you." Melodia said as she sipped the drink that was brought to her. "It's good that she's finally found someone to be interested in," Melodia muttered to herself softly.

"How's that?" Red asked again.

"I'm not into other women. Zan is, something to do with her past. And don't ask about it. I made that mistake once and she wouldn't speak to me for a week! Very touchy about it. Anyways, I can only fill in so much Unless your not into women that is." She shot Red a glance.

"I don't know.. never gave it much thought." Red replied, turning to watch Phantom and the rest of the band, mulling over what Melodia had said.

"Well, think about it. Toodles," with that, she got up and walked away.

"Yeah, later," Red commented absently as she frowned, looking down into her drink. Things had taken a very unexpected turn. If she was to get more information on Phantom, then she would have to get closer. Here was the perfect opportunity to do so, but at what cost to her conscious?

She still hadn't made headway in her thoughts by the time the show ended. She kept weighing the pros and cons and kept coming up with different answers every time. On the one had, every time Phantom was near she could not help but feel something towards the woman, and on the other, she was considered suspect in many currently open cases the SilverHawks had. On one hand she already had a lover but on the other, Phantom offered something new and different, something that was almost like a taboo subject. She didn't get a chance to think it over when the subject of her thoughts sat down across from her.

"Still think the show is just 'OK'?" Zan asked with a smirk.

"It's gotten a little better" Red replied offhandedly as she sipped her drink.

Zan just snorted some and signaled the waitress over to place her drink order. "Tell me, up to a game of pool?" she said with another smirk.

"Maybe, what's the prize." Red replied, sensing the challenge as well as something else under it all.

"IF you win, your choice," Zan offered.

"And if you win?"

"I get you for the night," Zan said, "Unless your afraid that is. Of Loosing."

Red narrowed her eyes at the implications of Phantom's words, both the sexual reference as well as the one saying she was afraid of loosing. "Ha! I'm not afraid of anything."

Zan reached out and caught Red's hand, bring it up to her lips. She could feel the slight tremble running though the other woman's hand. "Then why are you shivering." With that she kissed Red's palm before slowly trailing her tongue over the rough skin to lick the webbing between her first two fingers.

Red had to bite back the gasp that wanted to escape as she felt a strange and pleasurable heat ball up in the pit of her stomach before rising into her chest as well as descending into her groin. She hadn't had that reaction from anything in quite a while and it was both tempting and unnerving. "I'm not shivering. It's just your imagination."

"Ummm Hmmm..Then meet me in the pool room in 5 minutes," Zan said standing as she let go of Red's hand. As she did, she said something to the waitress who had arrived, then left, heading in the direction of the pool room.

Red took a deep calming breath then stood and followed Phantom. After all, what did she have to loose?

Some minutes later, in a backroom, the pair stood on opposite sides of a single regulation sized pool table. Each held a pool stick in hand, though one looked a lot more relaxed and confident then the other. "So you understand the rules of the game right?"

"Yeah, if I sink a ball, you take a shot of whisky, and if you sink it, I gotta take a shot."

"Right. The winner of best two out of three gets the looser for the night," Zan said with a smirking grin. "You break," indicating the racked balls. And so the game began.

Back at Hawk Haven, Will was on the last hour of his shift, when he started to feel the effects of the whisky though the link he shared with his sister. It took him a few minutes to clear his head from it all and put up stronger shields. He did not need to get bitched at about being inebriated while on duty. Especially when he wasn't drinking anything!

"You OK big guy?" came a voice from the direction of the lift.

The Cowboy had arrived on the command deck without Will realizing it. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just an echo from sis."

"Uh-oh. She aint in any trouble is she?" Jay asked in concern.

"Nah unless you consider her temper when she wakes with a hangover tomorrow," Will snorted softly as he reached up to rub his forehead.

"Oh man. Good thing she aint here then," Jay said as he claimed his seat at one of the terminals. "Then again, if she was here, she wouldn't be drinking either." With the ease of years of practice he logged on and went though all the current data. "Tell ya what, why don't you get out of here. I can cover the last little bit of your shift without any problems. And if the Skipper asked, I can tell him the truth, you weren't feeling none too good at the moment."

Will looked at Jay a moment, in thought then nodded. "Thanks Tex."

"No trouble." Jay replied as he watched Will log out and leave the command deck. He had did good at hiding his worry that 'Heart was apparently drinking. The last time he remembered any of them doing that, it had ended up with more then just a hangover. He shook his head a moment later. She was a big girl and could handle herself he thought to himself.

The next afternoon when Red finally woke, she was not feeling her best. The throbbing of her head mixed with the foul aftertaste in her mouth as well as the unsettled stomach was not a good indication. Though to her surprise she was physically quite relaxed. More so then she had ever been in quite a long time.

It was a little over an hour later when she was up and about, having gotten a shower and some food to settle her stomach when she found the note.

Last night was quite enjoyable. Sorry I had to run but business waits for no one. If you want to have another go, just let me know. I'll be up for it, will you?

Red couldn't help the heated flush that crept up her body as the memories of what exactly happened came to mind. There was no way she could even begin to deny she hadn't had a lot of pleasure out of the experience, even for being the first time with another woman. Or more likely for being the first time with another woman. It was like a taste of something taboo. Though widely accepted though out Interstellar society, homosexualism was still frowned upon by the military. Even though they could not do anything legally about it, they could still let the displeasure be known in other subtle ways.

If Quicksilver found out about this, he would lecture her up one side and down the other of the command deck for getting involved with someone like Phantom. She already knew Will would frown slightly and let his feelings be known. While he didn't say anything about her private life, he couldn't help but be concerned about the fact that it was unprotected sex with someone of an unknown background.

"Until then, can't worry about it," she muttered to herself as she prepared to get on with the days work she was missing.

Over the next few weeks, Red and Phantom had been meeting more and more of late, often ending up at Red's place for a night of pleasure and fun. It was on one of these nights that Red decided it was time to broach a sensitive subject.

"Zan?"

"Hhmmm?" came the lazy reply.

Red felt more then heard from where she lay with her head on Zan's chest. She watched the slow rise and fall of the other woman's pale, scared flesh. "I know I don't have any right in asking, but"

"But what?" came the reply once more. A subtle tension came over her.

"You don't have to answer or anything, I'm just curious, that's all." Red said, shifting so that she could raise up to watch Zan's expression. "But How'd you get so many scars?" lifting a hand and gently tracing one of the more vicious looking bite scars that surrounded one nipple. She felt the shiver of flesh beneath her as the skin pebbled and hardened. The scars wasn't the only thing she was curious about. The strips of metal that ran down her back, the sides of her thighs and about her hips also gave her some vague sense that something terrible had happened.

Zan's expression hardened a moment as she closed her eyes. Such a gentle touch arousing her more then she had a right to be aroused. Especially from someone she had been seeing for less then a month. But the questions, while being dreaded, were also expected. Her occasional romps with other women had caused such questions to be asked. Though each time they had been meet with cold silence. This time it was somehow different. She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "An accident."

Red sensed that was all Zan was going to say on the matter and accepted it. "Oh." She shifted so that she was higher up, then leaned down and kissed Zan on the lips gently. Gasping as she felt hands slide up her back and pulling her down forcefully, she meet the searing, bruising kiss with welcome. There was a sense of demanding in the way Zan started to caress and fondle her as well as a soft gentleness. It didn't take long before she found herself under Zan, writhing away in guilty pleasure.

In that same time span, Will was having to deal with things in his own way. Which entailed working more then normal, plenty of time in the gym and even more time in the showers. Ice cold showers that is. All that along with plenty of vitamin supplements to prevent getting sick from all the cold showers and plenty of hot tea or coffee to down them with.

As much as he liked seeing justice done, he was starting to get annoyed with Lt. Quicksilver's hard-nosed, hardball attitude when it came to Phantom. Yeah, he had the gut instinct that she was doing something illegal somewhere somehow, but cause there was no physical proof, there was no case against her. And personally he felt that attempting to set her up in something was going a bit far. But he was outranked and no one really asked his opinion about it. He could log his disagreement with it, but that was it. So he said nothing after logging the initial concerns.

It was Christmas eve (Earth time that is) when Zan arrived over at Red's place. "Hey, get dressed. Your coming with me tonight. Make sure you have something for overnight too."

Red looked up from what she was working on. "What for?"

"Just get dressed, you'll see." Zan said with a grin.

Red huffed a sigh and stood up stretching. Taking care she put everything away properly before getting a quick shower, then started getting dressed. A blush crept up her face as she saw Zan ogling her as she dressed. "Will you quite that?"

"Why? I like the way you look. Especially when you have nothing on at all," Zan commented as she walked up behind Red and wrapped an arm about her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"If you don't quite, we'll be late for whatever you have in mind."

"Blast it," she muttered. "I should have arranged to meet everyone at a later time. Oh well. Too late to do anything about that." She reluctantly let Red go so that she could finish dressing. "Oh, you'll be meeting someone for the first time. Just to warn you he's a little on the shy side and has a lot of his sire's looks. So don't over react if you can help it."

"Oh?" Arching an eyebrow in question. She got nothing more out of Zan about it. "Alright," Red commented as she slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket. "All Ready."

"Great." Zan said with a smile, holding the door open for Red. Once Red's door was securely locked, she draped her arm over the other woman's shoulder. "Your not one of those that don't practice the holidays are you? Cause if you are, your just going to have to suffer though it with the others."

Red cocked her head as she glanced at Zan. "What do you mean? Which holiday? Don't remember it being any Limbo holiday," she pointed out.

Zan laughed, a rich throaty laugh. "It's not. It's Christmas eve."

Red stopped suddenly, looking slightly shocked that she had forgotten what time of year it was. Especially with all that was going on. While she, nor her brother were religiously devout, they did tend to spend it together, in quiet memories and such. Now she was feeling rather guilty that she wasn't there as she started to chew on her lower lip.

"Forgot didn't you?"

Red nodded then looked down. "Yeah."

"Feeling guilty that you either forgot it or are not spending time with someone else?"

Red nodded again. She could feel her brother's amused forgiveness and annoyance at a particular person for causing her not to be there either. She let out a soft sigh, accepting the forgiveness as well as being annoyed on her own.

"Want me to drop you off somewhere instead?" Zan asked softly. "I'll understand of you do."

"No! No It's just that.. this is the first Christmas away formwell in a long time that is.."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it you have a pleasant time of it. I promise."

When they meet up with the others, Erik, Trench, Ricky, Mel and a young boy that had a startling resemblance to Mon*Star, Red couldn't help but tense and stare. That is until Zan gently elbowed her in the side before moving over and kneeling down, her arms outstretched for a hug.

"Come here Stinker," she said.

After another cautious and shy look in Red's direction, he slipped out from behind trench and launched himself into Zan's arms. "Aun' Zhan," he said softly, burring his face against her shoulder and neck, his arms latched about her neck as his legs went around her waist.

"Oohhhh your getting stronger," Zan said as she returned the hug then stood up, Jamie in her arms still. "I want you to meet someone Jamie." Turning so that she half-faced Red. "This is Rebecca, but everyone calls her Red. She's a friend of mine who's going to join us tonight."

Jamie turned his head slightly so that he look at the person Zan was introducing. He knew that 'Aunt Zan' would never introduce him to someone that could possibly hurt him, but that didn't keep him from being shy or cautious around her for now either.

"Hey," Red said with a smile. Though inside she was pretty concerned that Mon*Star had a son. It meant that there was a possibility of one day face off against him. She wasn't sure how she would word the report or what actions might be taken to remove Jamie from that category of a possible future threat either. As the others started to move away she followed behind, still lost in thought until she felt something brush up against her empathic shields. If she was forced to describe it, she would say it was 'soft, warm and fuzzy'. Defiantly not her brother's style. She glanced up and around with a frown then noticed Jamie was staring at her. She took a really good look this time. While he indeed did show a strong favoritism to Mon*Star, he had the softer qualities of Mel, including her bright green eyes. She easily put two and two together.

Once Red was close enough he reached out a hand and brushed her cheek, startling her a moment. "It's ok. I'm not like that," he said softly. A child's lisp in his strangely husky voice. Before turning back to what he had been doing earlier.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Erik chuckled softly as he walked beside her. "He got you didn't he?" he asked.

"Huh?" she blinked and looked at the young man walking next to her.

"Jamie. He 'tagged' you. You had that look that says he did," Erik pointed out.

Red hesitated a moment. "How old is he?"

"He's six and a half. Why?"

"He looks like he's about ten or twelve," she paused a moment before continuing. "He's got to be an empath. But I've never heard of one coming out so young," She said quietly.

Erik shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Not a lot is known about his.. father's people. Maybe for them he's coming of age and what ever gifts they have are coming out. But he's always been sensitive to people around him. That's one of the reasons we, me and Trench, are raising him instead of Mel. Less chance for his father to get his hands on him and twist him about."

Red couldn't suppress the shiver that went down her spine at the thought of an empathy twisted in such a way. One that enjoyed the darker side of emotions and manipulating people so.

Erik just nodded silently.

The trip to Zan's place didn't take that long, but the only other person that got to see the way there was Jamie. The others accepted the fact she preferred them not to see how to get there with good graces. It was something of a joke actually between them all. And it was also another way to prevent Mon*Star from getting his hands on Jamie too. After all, if one couldn't see how to get there, one couldn't find Zan's place. It also helped that she had some military quality stealth devices and programs. They all agreed that they had probably passed her place more then once and never knew about it.

But for Red, it was another puzzle to poke at in her spare time. Especially when she got a look out one of the few 'Windows' the place had and could see Bedlama in the distance as well as the gleam from the light reflected off Hawk Haven. Not to mention all the other planets in the system. To think that she had passed this place on routine patrol and no one knew it was here was shocking. And it wouldn't help either if someone asked her to locate it again because she had a feeling that it was completely stationary. All she could say was that it was somewhere in the Light-Year limit, out of the SilverHawk's jurisdiction.

The rest of the evening passed for the most part, happily. Everyone got something from Zan though no one really had anything to give back. Jamie and Ricky were the two constantly competing against one another in whatever game they were playing at the time. And when not playing everyone was watching some of the latest releases in movies as well as a lot of the older ones that were considered classics now. Dinner was enjoyable and the company quite pleasant. And from the amount of alcohol consumed, it was evident that no one was going home this night.

At one point, Red stood in front of the large window in Zan's private quarters. All she had on was a silk Kimono robe that was given to her by Zan. With the lights mostly out she could see her reflection staring back at her. A growing sense of guilt was starting to eat at her because she knew she was starting to fall for Zan harder then she should have. Nor did it help that she sensed Zan was also starting to fall for her in return.

A little over a week later, Red was on Bedlama with Zan on her weekly shopping trip to pick up a few items of her own when she was approached by a pair of Bedlama Peace Keepers.

"Rebecca 'Red' Hawkins? Your presence is requested at Headquarters. Please come with us," said one of the pair, his voice had a watery quality to it that was natural for his species.

"What for? I haven't done anything," Red said a bit annoyed.

"You will have to speak with the Brigadier about it. Please come with us peacefully and there will be no trouble," chirped the second one.

Zan walked up to the trio about then. "Problems Red?" she asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. I'm wanted at the Peace Keepers for something," Red commented, crossing her arms giving the pair a frowning glare.

"Want me to contact my Lawyer?" Zan asked.

"HHmmm No, I don't think I'll need one. This shouldn't take long. Why don't you finish up the shopping and all that. If I'm not back by the time your finished, come down to get me?"

Zan nodded then gave the pair of Peace Keepers a narrowed eyed look that plainly said she was not pleased by events. The pair stiffened somewhat, preparing for trouble, but being the cool character she was, she turned and walked away not making any trouble. The pair relaxed as Zan walked away, but came back to preparedness when Red jerked her thumb in the direction of the Headquarters. "Come on, let's get this crap over with."

Once at the Peace Keepers Headquarters, Red was taken to on of the integration rooms to wait as Brigadier Brightlight contacted Hawk Haven.

"Hawk Haven, Bluegrass speaking." The image of Bluegrass, complete with cowboy hat came over the comm..

"Good afternoon Colonel Bluegrass," Brightlight replied.

"Afternoon Sir, what can I do fer ya?"

"Is Lieutenant Quicksilver available?"

"'fraid not, he's out on patrol at the moment. I can always pass on a message for ya if ya want me to," the cowboy said as he reached up and tipped his hat back some.

The Brigadier paused before replying, mostly to mentally translate what Bluegrass had said. Even after all this time, he had trouble with the SilverHawk's accent on occasions. "err.. yes, that would be much appreciated Colonel. Please let him know that I have, currently in custody someone he wishes to speak with."

"Will do Brigadier," Bluegrass said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now. Thank you."

"Your welcome sir, Hawk Haven out."

Once the screen went blank, Brightlight shook his head. "They need to teach him how to speak properly," he muttered with a sigh.

By the time Quicksilver was reached for the message to be passed on and his heading to Bedlama, nearly two hours had passed. It was evident that he was fairly impatient to get the meeting on with and find out what new info was available. He felt that by now there should be something he could nail Phantom with. As he strode into the Peace Keepers HQ, he nodded to the officers and headed straight to the Brigadiers desk. "Brigadier Brightlight? I'm here to see the person you have in holding for me." He didn't say any names just incase.

"Ah, Lieutenant Quicksilver. Yes, Right this way. She is in one of the Interrogation rooms at this moment," Brightlight said as he stood up, also picking up what looked to be an old fashioned jailers key ring, complete with keys. Though in truth each one was a highly sophisticated electronic key. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Sir. I was going to ask for the use of one of the rooms to interview her in," Quicksilver said as he followed the Bedlamian.

Brightlight nodded. "I can only give you thirty minutes. It's been hard enough holding her this long. I've had numerous calls from Phantom about when she is going to be released as well as dropping a few subtle hints that if it goes on much longer, a lawyer would be here faster then Mon*Star on a gold shipment." The Squid like Bedlamian turned to look at Quicksilver. "I would like to know what is going on myself Lieutenant."

Quicksilver frowned a moment. "This is a deep undercover operation. That's all I can tell you. Any more and it might blow the entire thing open, as well as endangering the agent's life."

Brightlight frowned in return, not liking being left in the dark about the entire operation. "I guess I will have to accept that, that is all the information I am getting?"

"Yes sir, I'm afraid so."

"I see," Brightlight replied. "Here we are, remember thirty minutes only, then she has to be released."

Quicksilver nodded that he understood then entered the room, closing the door behind him and making sure it was secure. He was unaware that once the door was closed, Brightlight passed one of the keys over a hidden switch, activating the surveillance equipment and having it sent to his private files to look over later.

Half way though the time allotted, Phantom showed up. She took a seat in the waiting area and started lazily flipping though some of the magazines and newspapers that were scattered about. She knew that the Peace Keepers knew she was well armed, and made sure that she didn't place her hands too close to any of her weapons for too long. Keeping them in the open and in plain site.

Inside the room, things had started out normal enough but had started to heat up in the last few minutes. Through it all Quicksilver was making demands and asking questions that Emily either did not like or could not answer without causing too much trouble for innocent people elsewhere. Finally she got fed up with his attitude. "Damn it Jon, can't you for once in your life, look beyond the masks and facades people put up to see what's underneath?" she said as she stood up to glare at him, her hands fisted on the table. "Some of what you are asking is private and you have no business knowing about what goes on."

Jon stood up so that he could tower over her, glaring back just as fiercely. "She is still a criminal. And your getting too involved with this case."

Emily jerked back in surprise. "Are you threatening to take me off of it?" she asked.

"IF I have to I will!" Jon stated. By her reactions he knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Bastard," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes in anger. Coming near to punching him then and there, to hell with the consequences of her actions.

The silence in the room as well as the tension grew in leaps and bounds, only to be shattered when the door was opened. Brightlight stood in the doorway, a look of disapproval for both of them. "I'm sorry Lt. Quicksilver, but your time is up. Ms. Hawkins, you are free to go. Phantom is waiting on you."

Quicksilver gave Emily one last glaring look before he stormed out of the room, rudely pushing past the Brigadier on his way. When he passed though the waiting area, he sneered at Phantom, but that was all he could do here in public. Then he was out of the headquarters and headed back to the SprintHawk and Hawk Haven.

Red came storming out several minutes later, still hot under the collar over the entire deal. "That silver plated son of a bitch! Where does he get off thinking that he can just order me around like that?" she was growling under her breath as Zan met her half way across the room.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"No, everything's not 'ok'." Red replied testily.

Zan raised an eyebrow in silent question as she walked beside Red. The Goose was parked outside and was ready to go. She had made sure it was parked in the right zone, but just barely though. For all that went on, she was amazingly calm about things, so far.

Red stopped and reached up to rub the bridge of her nose, blowing out a noisy sigh as she did. "He had the audacity to demand that I tell him everything about you. As if!" she turned to look at Zan, studying her reaction to that information. "I told him to go fuck himself. If he wants to know, he can damned well come and ask you personally. What the hell did happen to cause him to get such a hard on for your ass anyway?" That was a question everyone at Hawk Haven wanted to know but had no way of asking.

Zan thought a moment then smirked. "Sounds about right for someone like him. As for what I did well, let's just say you can get a better idea reading it then me telling you. But the gist of it is simple. I wrote something about him and he had or has no way of proving a negative." She chuckled and shook her head, opening the door of the cab for Red to get in. "I'm sure you know by now that Trench and Eric are lovers right?" When Red nodded, she continued, "Well those to have a slight habit of getting into some amusing role play fantasies. So in truth the blame is on those two. They told me about a fantasy they had played out and I just went with the idea."

Red was staring at Zan, looking perplexed as well as expectant. "I have got to hear this! Come on, tell me. I can read whatever later. I want to know. I'm dying to know!"

Zan laughed again as she started up the Goose. In moments they were on their way back to Fense. "Well I slashed him with Mr. Ego."

"You WHAT!?" Red gasped.

"I wrote a sexually perverse, graphically descriptive story about Quicksilver and Moonstryker getting it on together, in which silver britches was the bitch of the pair." She grinned at Red who was starting to chortle to herself. "I had him getting off on cross dressing and being dominated."

By now Red was curled in the seat laughing so hard that she was almost crying. "Oh god.. oh god.. oh god! I remember when that hit the fan!" she had to pause to catch her breath again after starting to laugh hard again. "I was still there at the timeMoonstryker starting to hit on anything female, no mater the race and Quicksilver started taking solo patrols, avoiding Moonstryker when ever possible and in general being a pain in everyone's ass." She took a deep breath again and let it out. "Oh god this is just too good!"

Zan just grinned as she looked over at Red. "Feel better?"

"Yeah heh heh. Thanks," Red said.

Zan reached out and ruffled Red's hair. "No problem. So you want to come over to my place and give me a hand unloading everything or want me to drop you off so you can take care of things?"

Red sighed as she looked out the side window. "I don't know. Which ever is easier for you."

"My place then. That way you can see the story for yourself," Zan grinned as she spoke. "We got about another 40 minutes before we even hit the limit. Why don't you dig around and find something for us to listen to. Don't think there is much otherwise on. Unless you care to listen to the scanners that is. Sometimes events get pretty hilarious, and it does keep me informed of events."

Red thought about it a few then nodded. "A CD for now and the scanner once we get closer to the Penal planet and Brim*Star," Red decided as she reached over and grabbed the CD case and started flipping though it for something to listen to. After moments of searching she stopped on one CD, it was unmarked except for the letters 'GC:Y&H' "What's this one?"

Zan glanced at it a moment then chuckled. "Something decent. It's got a song that I'm trying to get the sheet music for. Maybe the band can play that one some. It's track number 7, I think."

Red nodded as she put the CD in the player then skipped forward to track number 7. Once the song started, Red raised an eyebrow. It was an unusual song but a catchy one at that.

At some point over the next week or so, Red managed to get a hold of Commander Stargazer for a private talk.

"What do you need, sergeant?" he asked after one look at who his caller was.

"Sirthere's nothing to find on Zaer Phantom. And frankly sir, I'm not liking the secrecy anymore." Steelheart said.

"No one said deep cover work would be easy, Sergeant. You don't see anything coming in the next few weeks?" he asked.

"No sir, no one said it would be. As for anything coming in, there's something suppose to be arriving in the next week or so. Something big enough that she's seriously thinking of using some of the Mob to help bring it in." Emily admitted somewhat reluctantly. "Timestopper as a definite and perhaps Melodia too. But that's I could find out."

"If the Mob touches it, it becomes contraband, Sergeant, You know that. What about getting her to turn informant for us? How's that plan coming?"

"Every time I've tried to bring it up, somehow we get interrupted." A slight blush staring to creep up her cheeks at the next part. "Or she manages to side track me."

"I'm not going to pry into your personal affairs, Sergeant. But eventually, the truth's going to come out, and you have to face that," The commander pointed out.

"I know sir. The best we can hope for is that she at least steps to the side and doesn't interfere with anything. On either side. But there are some extenuating circumstances that won't allow her to do that without feeling as if she's the one that dropped the ball."

"Sergeant, you are NOT responsible for how she feels. Stick it out a little longer, get a feel for what this next shipment is that's so big. And start putting some serious thought into how you are going to extract yourself from the arrangement. As it is, we're going to have to pull you from regular patrols for a while if we want to preserve the integrity of your cover."

Emily frowned then reached up to rub her temples. "If something doesn't happen between now and then to blow it, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about things. Something is going to happen soon. I can't say what though."

"I'll keep an eye on things from this end. Now get off the line. The more you talk to us, the greater your risk for exposure. And be careful."

"Yes sir. Tell Little Will that I'm still in one piece and doing Ok. He worries about me too much." Emily said, a ghost of a smile crossing her face before the light went dead.

"Damn crazy woman," Stargazer muttered. "Takes too many chances."

Less then a week after her call to Hawk Haven and Commander Stargazer, Emily managed to contact Hawk Haven once more. This time she got Moonstryker.

"Hawk Haven, Moonstryker."

"Moonstryker, this is Steelheart. Let the commander know that I'm going to be going down to Bedlama with Phantom and check out that package that arrived. I'll pass along any info about it after I get back."

"Hey babe, looking good," Moonstryker was practically leering at the half-dressed Steelheart.

She glanced down then back up at him and glared. "Shove it Private. Just inform the commander. Out."

"Man does she have a temper. Must be that time of month again for her," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

The only other person on the command deck was Quicksilver. "What was that all about?"

"Huh? Oh, that was Steelheart. Said something about going down to Bedlama to check out whatever it was Phantom had brought in. Said she'd let the commander know about it when she got back," Moonstryker said with a shrug.

Quicksilver frowned a moment, then a look crossed his face. It was a perfect opportunity to bust Phantom once and for all. "I'll pass the word onto Commander Stargazer." He knew he was taking advantage of Moonstryker sometimes lazy and careless attitude, but he neither did he care at the moment.

"Fine by me," Moonstryker agreed easily enough. His mind was still on the quite reveling image of Emily Heart.

Quicksilver gave Phantom enough time to get to Bedlama and make it to the warehouse she owned before calling everyone available in for a bust. He never said what or who was being busted. Though he did call Brightlight for requested back up since it was taking place on Bedlama. Brightlight in return called Hawk Haven to ask the Commander what was going on.

As Brightlight and the Commander was talking, events were unfolding faster then anyone could stop.

"WHAT are They?" Red asked looking at the looming pieces of equipment.

"The same thing that runs my place, Cold Fusion turbine Generators. Only difference is that I have a single small one. Just one of these can put out enough energy to power a small space station for decades with out needing to be refueled." Zan said, there was a hint of pride in her voice. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get these things."

"Why?"

"For Fense, of course. The generators they got there now are so old, outdated and in need of constant repair it's not funny."

"But, Cold Fusion was outlawed for On planet use ages ago. There's hardly any places left that even make them let alone use them." Red said.

"I know. That's why it took me years to get these things. There was an old space station that was being decommissioned, and I had to wait." Zan said walking over to it and placing a hand against the cold metal structure. "Do you know why they were outlawed on worlds?"

"No.." Red said, joining Zan as she moved about the generators.

"Because big time power companies were too narrow minded. They couldn't handle the fact that someone created a cheap and long lasting energy source. They would loose profit over it so they lobbied to have them outlawed. Got some researches to come up with a bunch of bullshit to support them. Same thing that happened when the alternate power engines came out for vehicles. The petroleum and Automotive companies panicked. Same thing happened here."

"How are you going to get them past the inspectors and the SilverHawks?" Red asked, concerned.

"I -"

Zan didn't get to finish what she was about to say since the doors to the warehouse were thrown open and in came a flood of Bedlama Peace Keepers and almost all the SilverHawks.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Zan said angrily. But she did hold her hands out to the side away from herself. She never went places unarmed, never.

"Hands up! Your under arrest for the possession of illegal contraband." Quicksilver said with a smirk as he stalked in. "Good Job Sergeant SteelHeart." He added.

Zan turned an angry glare on Red, or rather Emily Heart AKA SteelHeart of the SilverHawks.

Emily backed up at the cold look of hatred she got, wincing as she felt it pummel her empathically as well. Will was there a moment later, resting his hands on her shoulders giving her the mental support she needed.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Condor was saying as he removed Phantom's weapons then placed the restraints on her and leading her away.

Quicksilver was walking over to SteelHeart, a smirk on his face. "This is just the tip-"

What ever he was going to say got silenced as Emily hauled back and punched him square in the jaw, sending him staggering back into a pile of crates before turning and going after Condor. "Wait! Condor, wait a moment."

"Huh?" he grunted turning to look at Emily.

"Please, let me speak with her a moment."

"Alright, but just a minute, no more." Condor said, letting go of Phantom and stepping away to give them some privacy.

"Zan? Please, you have to understand. I was just doing what I was ordered to. I never meant for anything to happen between us. Zan? Zan, please.. answer me." Emily begged, placing a hand against Zan's cheek.

Zan jerked back away from Emily's touch as if burned. "Don't. You no longer have the right to call me by my name. You lied to me. You lied to everyone. Congratulations for a job well done. Sergeant SteelHeart." With that she jerked her head at Condor and stalked over to one of the Peace Keeper vehicles.

Once Quicksilver got back to his feet, he glared at anyone that was looking is direction before walking off to use the comm. system in the office to contact Hawk Haven and inform Commander Stargazer that Phantom had been finally busted for something.

It wasn't a happy Stargazer on the other end of the line. "Get wrapped up and get your six back here, Lieutenant. NOW!"

Quicksilver looked confused a moment before snapping a salute. "Yes sir." He thought the Commander would have been pleased by events. When the visuals snapped off, he turned and stalked across the warehouse floor. "Alright SilverHawks. As soon as possible, load up. We're to return ASAP." He shot a glare at Emily. "That includes you sergeant. Suite up and get aboard."

Emily just returned the glare and stormed off, ignoring the order to suite up. Bluegrass and Will exchanged looks, before both went off after her. She had climbed into her pod an curled up. Neither could get her to suite up for the trip back. Bluegrass took it easy to start out with, knowing that with her being un-armored she would feel the pressure more then the others. He managed to keep from biting Quicksilver's head off the entire trip back, but just barely.

Stargazer was fuming by the time Quicksilver made it to his office. "God DAMN it, Lieutenant! What was that stunt you pulled?!"

"Sir?"

"I was running the Sergeant's undercover operation, Lieutenant. That means any message received from her were to be passed to me BEFORE any action was taken. You know exactly how many ways you wrecked this investigation, Lieutenant? Do you?!" The commander was nearly yelling, he was so angry over it all.

"But I-"

"But nothing, Lieutenant. Let me point them out for you, just the big ones, so you'll get the idea. One; you have made the Rebecca Hawkins cover absolutely useless, and it was our best work yet. Two, you have ruined any small chance we might have had for ever getting Phantom to work with us. In fact, we'll be damned lucky if she doesn't openly join the mob at this point. Three; you spent so much time focusing your attention on the small-fry rule benders that you have missed the big picture. Suppose the Mob had been coming to take delivery of that shipment. We might have gotten Mumbo-Jumbo or Hardware or maybe even Mon*Star himself. But instead we have a gray-market courier and I'm ALREADY getting grief from the Royal Government of New Eden about this. Does that make it clear?"

Quicksilver snapped to attention, eyes straight ahead as he saluted. "Sir Yes Sir!"

About that time there came a knock on the office door.

"Now what?" Stargazer groaned. "Dismissed, Lieutenant. Confined to quarters until I no longer feel like ripping out your liver. Enter!"

Steelwill poked his head around the door, he was the only one brave (or foolish) enough to come within shouting distance of the Commander at the moment. He side stepped Quicksilver as the lieutenant marched out of the office. "Coach.. uh.. sir. Just wanted to report that sis.. er.. Steelheart is under sedation in her quarters. I.. we That is me and Bluegrass thought it would be for the best at the moment." He wasn't quite sure if he should salute or stay out of range.

"Fine, fine, Sergeant. When she wakes up, ask her if she's ready to be debriefed. I know it's going to be painful, but it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Ok coach." Will paused with his hand on the doorknob, glancing over his shoulder. "Sir?"

"Yes, Sergeant?" Stargazer held onto his temper by the thinnest of threads. The raid certainly hadn't been Steelwill's fault.

"I don't know if sis is going to say anything about it, but.. her and Phantom were very close for the last few weeks. If possible, I'd like to request that she be put on medical leave for a week. Speaking as both her brother as well as a medic for the team, it won't do anyone any good if she breaks down. And I know it's coming sir."

"Now I understand why undercover cops have such a high suicide rate." Will was worried. He had never heard his sister so dejected before. "And?" he prompted, when the silence had stretched out too long.

"Those weren't just Mobsters, they are people. People with hopes, dreams, and fears." Will could feel everything she didn't say roiling through her head. Bumming with Timestopper, her sympathy for Melodia, and Zan. Oh, he could feel her anguish over Zan like a knife in his own heart.

'You did what you had to do, sis." he said, pulling her into his arms.

"But that doesn't make me any less of a traitor," she sobbed into her bother's shoulder, "and we aren't any closer to shutting the Mob down. Mon*star's still out there"

Will could not think of anything else to say.

Epilogue:

It was several weeks later when Melodia and TimeStopper had been caught and sent to the Penal Planet. In that time Phantom had posted bail and vanished from the face of Limbo. Every call Emily put in meet with an answering service. No answers back to the messages she had left. She was getting desperate to find out what had happened to Zan, so she went to the Penal Plant to see the pair.

When she saw TimeStopper, he turned his back on her. "Bugger off SilverHawk." He refused to speak with her after that, no matter what she said.

Emily gave up after a few minutes trying and went to see Melodia. "Melodia?"

"What do you want you bitch. Have you come to ruin some more lives?" Melodia growled at Emily.

"What happened to her? She's not answering my calls." 'Heart said with a wince.

"She's not answering anyone's calls." Melodia said softly.

"Mel I had my orders," she started to say.

"Yeah right. Did that include fucking her over emotionally? You ripped what was left of her heart out. She was happy. The happiest I've seen her since she arrived in Limbo. Are you satisfied? You should be. Marry fucking Christmas Red and a happy fucking New Year to you too. Now get the hell out of my sight." And with that Melodia turned around, also refusing to look at or speak with Steelheart.

The SilverHawk was faced with no option but to leave, questions unanswered and concerns unvoiced.


End file.
